The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
In general, in a vehicle production line, a radio frequency identification reader (RFID) is installed and a vehicle production process is performed while verifying produced vehicles by using a vehicle tracking system. In each produced vehicle or component, an RF identification tag for the vehicle tracking system is attached.
As a result, the RF tag which is attached to a vehicle in which the production process ends to be completed or a component according to a kind of production vehicle is read by an RFID receiving an RF signal while performing the process.
Here, the RF tag is formed as a plate storing information of the vehicle and production information regarding a color of the vehicle and a shape of a vehicle body, and the like, so as to identify and verify each production vehicle passing through the corresponding line.
A fastening pin protrudes from a rear surface of the RF tag so as to be fixed to a fastening hole formed in the vehicle component. Accordingly, when the component reaches the corresponding line, an operator installs the fastening pin of the corresponding RF tag to the fastening hole.
The RF tag is assembled and installed through an RF tag installation apparatus including an RF tag supply unit installed in a conveying line of the component, a draw-out unit for drawing out the RF tag from the RF tag supply unit, and a fastening unit for installing the RF tag drawn-out from the draw-out unit to the fastening hole of the conveyed vehicle component.
However, in the related art, due to a usage of an information storage medium such as an RFID, since the RF tag needs to be replaced during the change of the RFID, there is a problem in that costs are generated.
Further, there are problems in that the RFID cannot recognize the information of the RF tag attached to the vehicle body after painting the vehicle or if the information storage medium is damaged during separate processing.